Peter Tells
by FWAFAwriter
Summary: Peter tells the truth.
1. Chapter 1

**I got bored during music theory and so this was born. I wanted to write something different, and I hope it is. ENJOY!**

To Peter Pevensie his battle scars weren't something that he usually dwelled over. He knew that he received them while protecting the people he loved and he was fine with that. To him they were just simple reminders that he loved his people. He hardly ever even noticed them. But just because Peter was completely oblivious of his scars doesn't mean that the rest of the world was not.

It was an unusually hot September afternoon when Peter's friends, Ben and Paul, caught their first sight of the scars that their friend has bared for sixteen years, counting Narnia. Peter and his friends were walking back from class when his friend Ben challenged him to a wrestling match.

"Hey, Pete I bet you couldn't beat meat at wrestling." Ben challenged him. He could see why the boy thought he could beat him. Ben was slightly heavier and taller than Peter, but he knew if he could manage a Minotaur, he could manage him. "Is that a challenge?"

"It most certainly is." Ben bowed playfully as if in a real duel. "Sure but just let me take off my shirt real quick." Last thing he wanted was the girls yelling at him for getting a grass stain on his shirt. As he lifted his shirt both boys fell silent in shock.

The all stopped to stare at the scars on the boy's arms and chest. There was a pink line running down the middle of his chest along with slash marks down his back and a scar that starts at his shoulder blade and ends right at his elbow and many other little scars.

"Why are you guys staring at me?" asked Peter who was confused at the looks his friends were giving him.

"Wh-What happened to you?" his friend Paul asked stuttering as he walked up to Peter to get a closer look at his ghastly scars. Paul reached over to touch the scars on Peter's back but he flinched away.

What could he tell them? _Oh I have been to a magical land, became High King and fought in battles._ Peter knew he would sound like a complete lunatic. "Uh, I had a bit of an accident in the country. Fell into a ditch with sharp vines and sticks." He was unsure that they would believe his story, and by the looks of their eyes they didn't believe him.

"It looks more like you have been beaten and in a nasty battle." Ben said playfully.

Peter tensed up a bit as those words brought back memories of his real home. "No, why would you say that?"

Paul looked at him with suspicious eyes. "You okay, Pete? You're starting to act weird. Actually you have been acting strange ever since you got back a few months ago."

Peter could feel his heart slowly rip itself open. "No, I'm not okay!" he yelled. His heart was aching with a pain that they would never know. He was once a King and in a blink of an eye his country and kingdom were ripped away from him. He was grieving inside for the loss of his country, kingdom and most of all himself. He took a deep breath, "Look I'm sorry for yelling at you guys. That was inconsiderate on my part."

Ben came up to Peter and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's fine; just tell us what's wrong. We are worried about you, Peter."

"I'm sorry I can't tell you." Peter turned around so he wasn't facing them and buried his face in his hands. "I wish I could but I just can't. You wouldn't understand." No one but his siblings could even know half of the pain he felt.

"Are you being abused, Peter? If you are, Peter you can tell us, we can help you." Ben and Paul looked at him with deeply worried eyes as tears began to cloud Peter's eyes.

"No, I'm not being abused. It's a lot worse than that, and you can't help me. No one can." Never before have Ben and Paul seen Peter this shaken up.

"I lost a whole life. It was just torn from me. That is a pain you can never understand." They were confused by what Peter meant.

Ben began to think he was just plain crazy, but Paul decided to reach out to his friend. "Then help us to understand. We don't get what you mean, Pete."

Peter knew he would have to tell someone one day of his adventures as king. "When I tell you this you got to promise me that you will have an open mind." The boys nodded "We promise."

Peter took a deep breath and begun. "At the house we were staying at during the raids, there was a magical wardrobe. My siblings and I walked into it and came across a magical land called Narnia. We fought a witch and were where crowned Kings and Queens of Narnia by Aslan, the King over all kings. I being the eldest was crowned High King. High King Peter, the Magnificent to be exact. We ruled for fifteen years, that is until we were sent back home. That is the short version of the story."

Paul and Ben were looking at Peter with highly confused looks; Ben mostly looked at him like he was a lunatic. Ben spoke out, "How is that possible you are still the same age as when you left for the country. And who is Aslan?"

"Well you see; Narnia time is different from ours. A year could pass here and there thousands of years could pass. Aslan is the King of all kings like I said before. Everybody in Narnia looks up to Him."

"How did you get your scars?" Paul asked.

Peter laughed, "Battles of course, Edmund and I were the greatest warriors Narnia had ever seen. We fought together front-line for many years with a good friend of ours named Orieus, who by the way was a centaur." Peter said Orieus's name proudly. He missed his dear old friend greatly. How where you to forget someone who fought till their death to keep you safe?

"Do you mean battles with swords and shields?" Ben asked with extreme excitement and interest.

"Yes, what other tools would we have used?" All the boys laughed at Peter's remark.

"Do they still hurt?" Ben questioned. "No, you have to remember that technically these scars are about sixteen years old."

"I can't believe you were a king." Paul stated.

"I still am a king. Once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen." Peter said quoting Aslan. "Thank you for being so open minded about this. It feels good to finally get this off my chest."

Ben bowed down playfully. "Anytime, Peter. You can always talk to us, your majesty."

Peter playfully punched Ben in the shoulder "Come on we will be late for lunch. And don't ever call me that again."

-**Another little one-shot. It is not the best ever, but whatever. REVIEW**


	2. AN

**I have decided that I will continue with this fic. New chapter will be up soon.**


End file.
